Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a suitcase, and more particularly to a reinforced shell of the suitcase.
It is readily important that the shell of a suitcase must be strong in structure and light in weight. In order to enhance the structural strength of the conventional suitcase shell, the shell is provided with a reinforcing frame 50, as shown in FIG. 7. The reinforcing frame 50 of the prior art is made of a rigid plastic sheet by bending. The reinforcing frame 50 has a bottom portion 50a which is reinforced by a bottom plate 51. The addition of the bottom plate 51 results in an increase in thickness and weight of the bottom portion 50a of the reinforcing frame 50. However, the bottom portion 50a is susceptible to deformation by the weight of articles held in the interior of the suitcase in the event that the bottom portion 50a is devoid of the bottom plate 51. It is readily conceivable that the deformed bottom portion 50a can seriously undermine the overall stability of the suitcase, thereby making the suitcase vulnerable to overturn.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a suitcase shell with a reinforcing frame which is free of the shortcoming of the prior art reinforcing frame described above. Accordingly, the reinforcing frame of the present invention is devoid of the bottom plate of the prior art reinforcing frame.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a reinforcing frame comprising a bottom portion, a back portion, a top portion, and two side portions. The bottom portion, the back portion, the top portion, and the two side portions are all provided with means to fasten them together as an integral body. The present invention is characterized by the bottom portion, the back portion, and the top portion, which are provided with one or more reinforcing upturned flanges without increasing their thickness and weight.